


Devil Makes Us Like This

by Blueisfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, Implied Mpreg, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Sam Winchester, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueisfine/pseuds/Blueisfine
Summary: Sam presented as an Omega which threw everyone off when it happened. Sam resented his second biological identify immediately. Dean was surprised, but always so accepting and understanding and telling him that it was okay.John was silent, processing and trying to plan something, because he always expected Sam to present as an Alpha just like his brother.Now that he knew that his second son was an Omega, it complicated everything. An Omega needed the protection of an alpha and a prove for that. The most powerful prove was to mate and bond with the Omega. No alpha would dare to touch a mated and bonded Omega because it was a ticket for a bloodshed and death.Scent marking would work, John thought to himself, until his son found a suitable alpha to mate and setting down with. But then, it was almost impossible with their lifestyle.John had to spent days pondering about the whole situation. Until Sam's first heat came up and then followed by a hell lot of fighting and thing happened.Tag might be updated as the story goes.COMING SOON.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Original Male Character(s), John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Devil Makes Us Like This

This is my first ever work in here. 

The first chapter will be coming pretty soon. 

English is not my first language so I would like to apologize in advance if there are a lot of grammar mistakes and typos. 

Thank you.


End file.
